


Voll verschossen

by thots_tochter



Series: Münchner Melange [8]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: München
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Slash, Tatort München
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Sommersprossen oder nicht, dass ist die entscheidende Frage. Oder vielleicht auch nicht…





	Voll verschossen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurelieTelcontar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sommertag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913170) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> **Widmung:** TurelieTelcontar, ohne deren unermüdliche Unterstützung ich viele meiner Geschichten niemals geschrieben oder fertig bekommen hätte. Danke sehr!
> 
> **Prompt:** [de_bingo 2018/19](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Sommersprossen
> 
> **A/N:** Viel gibt es zu dieser Geschichte eigentlich nicht so sagen. Sie ist inspiriert von cricris wundervoller Geschichte [„Sommertag“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913170) und der Satz _„Niemand ist schöner als du.“_ Ist auch ein direktes Zitat, weil ich den einfach so toll fand. Das Ende war so nicht geplant, aber so langsam gewöhne ich mich daran, dass Ivo grundsätzlich tut, was er will. Ich lass ihn einfach machen, er lässt sich eh nicht aufhalten. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu kitschig und OOC geraten.

# „Voll verschossen“

 

Franz legte die Unterarme gegen die Wand, bettete den Kopf darauf und ließ sich das warme Wasser auf den Rücken prasseln. Gab es etwas schöneres, als einen freien Tag mit einer ausgiebigen Dusche zu beginnen? Eine ausgiebige Dusche zu zweit vielleicht, aber Ivo schlief noch und nahm es normalerweise sehr ungnädig auf, wenn er geweckt wurde. Von daher war das hier schon ziemlich perfekt. Er drückte sich von der Wand ab, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und drehte das Gesicht in den Wasserstrahl. Wie herrlich erfrischend das doch war. Genüsslich drehte er sich unter der Dusche noch einmal um sich selbst und stellte schließlich das Wasser ab. Kühle Luft strich seine Schultern hinab, schickte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken. Schnell streifte er sich das Wasser mit den Händen vom Körper, stieg aus der Dusche und griff nach seinem bereitgelegten Handtuch. Während er sich abtrocknete, summte er leise vor sich hin. Was für ein wunderschöner Morgen. Die Herbstsonne schien warm durch die Gardinen, brachte die bunten Muster zum Leuchten. Im Garten vor dem Fenster zwitscherten noch ein paar Vögel und irgendein Nachbar mähte den Rasen. Das letzte Mal vor dem Winter. Lange würde der goldene Oktober nicht mehr anhalten. Gestern in der Wettervorschau hatten sie schon die ersten Herbststürme für die nächste Woche angekündigt. Vielleicht sollten Ivo und er heute einen kleinen Ausflug machen. An die Isar oder zum Starnberger See. Die letzten schönen Herbsttage nutzen, bevor das Wetter umschlug.

Er rubbelte sich noch einmal über die Haare, dann schlang er das Duschtuch um seine Hüften und trat ans Waschbecken. Eben noch Zähneputzen und dann zum Bäcker. Ivo hatte gestern Abend verkündet, dass er heute früh ausschlafen wollte. Wenn er ihn dann an seinem ersten freien Tag seit Wochen trotzdem vor neun Uhr weckte, war es besser ein Friedensangebot parat zu haben. Und ein Frühstück mit frischen Semmeln im Bett besänftigte Ivo eigentlich immer. Wenn sie erst nach dem Mittagessen loskamen, hatten sie ja nichts mehr von dem schönen Wetter. Mochte der Oktober heuer auch noch so golden sein, es wurde trotzdem schon früh dunkel und kalt. Er griff nach dem Handstück der elektrischen Zahnbürste und fischte seinen Bürstenkopf aus dem Halter. Sein Blick streifte kurz sein Spiegelbild. Ein dunkler Schatten auf seiner Wange fiel ihm ins Auge.

Was war das? Ein Fleck auf dem Spiegel? Er hauchte gegen den Spiegel, rieb mit der Handkante darüber. Es hinterließ nur Schlieren auf dem Glas, aber der Fleck blieb. Hatte er beim Rasieren gerade eine Stelle vergessen? Franz ließ die Zahnbürste sinken, lehnte sich näher an den Spiegel heran, drehte den Kopf anders zum Licht, betrachtete den Schatten genauer. Nein, Barthaare waren das auch nicht. Viel zu hell. Das sah mehr aus wie… – er drehte den Kopf noch ein bisschen hin und her – …wie eine Sommersprosse!

Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er legte die Hand an seine Wange, zog die Haut ein bisschen straff, drehte das Gesicht noch ein Stück weiter zum Licht, schielte schließlich nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel. Das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe. Da, auf seinem Jochbein, knapp unter dem äußeren Lidrand prangte ein kleiner, hellbrauner Fleck – und es war nicht der einzige. Jetzt, wo er genauer hinsah, entdeckte er noch viel mehr. Hell, nicht besonders auffällig, aber doch unübersehbar, wenn man wusste, wonach man schauen musste, bedeckten sie seine Wangen. Wie Sommerspossen. Aber er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie Sommersprossen gehabt. Nicht als Kind und später schon gar nicht. Dann konnten das ja nur…

„Wenn’st noch länger so scharf in den Spiegel schaust, platzt der.“

Franz fuhr zusammen. Das Handstück der Zahnbürste schepperte ins Waschbecken. Adrenalin jagte durch seinen Körper und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Ivos grinsendes Gesicht erschien im Spiegel. Er schien sich diebisch darüber zu freuen, ihn erschreckt zu haben. Schadenfrohes Aas! Warum war der überhaupt schon wach?

„Haha, sehr witzig“, knurrte Franz nur. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Depp!“

Ivo lachte nur. Er gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich ausgiebig. Sein T-Shirt rutschte hoch, entblößte seine wohldefinierten Bauchmuskeln. Er kam zu Franz herüber, umarmte ihn von hinten und bettete seinen Kopf zwischen Franz’ Schulterblättern.

„Warum bist schon so früh auf?“, nuschelte er gegen Franz’ Nacken. „Wir haben frei, heut’. Komm zurück ins Bett.“

„Hm, später.“

Wieder neigte Franz den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und begutachtete seine Wange. Ivo grummelte hinter seinem Rücken, schmiegte sich fester an ihn. Franz ließ sich davon trotzdem nicht abhalten. Schließlich hob Ivo den Kopf, schaute ihm über die Schulter.

„Was hast denn da die ganze Zeit?“

„Lass mal los.“

Etwas widerwillig folgte Ivo der Aufforderung und löste seine Umarmung ein wenig, wenn er Franz auch nicht ganz losließ. Aber mit Ivos Händen locker auf seinen Hüften hatte Franz doch genug Bewegungsfreiheit. Er dreht den Oberkörper ein wenig herum, so dass Ivo seine Wange vernünftig sehen konnte, ohne dass sich einer von ihnen dafür den Hals verrenken musste. Dann tippte er auf die Stelle, die er eben die ganze Zeit untersucht hatte.

„Was siehst da?“

Ivo betrachtete die Stelle eine ganze Weile. Franz verfolgte sein Mienenspiel im Spiegel. Wie er den Kopf schieflegte, die Augen zusammenkniff, sich noch ein bisschen weiter nach rechts neigte, dann nach links, dann wieder nach rechts, näher und immer näher kam, bis die Lippen schon fast seine Wange streiften. Die kleinen Fältchen um Ivos Augen vertieften sich, seine Mundwinkel wanderten langsam nach oben und ein schalkhaftes Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

„Sommerspossen!“ Das Grinsen wurde breiter und Ivo klang eindeutig viel zu zufrieden mit dieser Feststellung. „Du kriegst Sommerspossen!“ Ehe Franz sich versah, hatte Ivo ihm einen ziemlich feuchten Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt und trällerte fröhlich: „Ich bin ja so verschossen, in deine Sommersprossen. Vom Kopf bis zu den Flossen, bist du voll Sommersprossen, in die bin ich verschossen…“

Ivo schunkelte im Rhythmus des Lieds, versuchte, sich zu drehen und Franz mit sich durchs Bad zu wirbeln. Franz stemmte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, griff nach Ivos Händen, wollte sie von seinem Hüften lösen. Herrgott nochmal, konnte Ivo denn nicht einmal etwas ernst nehmen? Das waren keine Sommersprossen und ihm stand der Sinn jetzt wirklich nicht nach dämlichen NDW-Songs.

„Lass des! Ich mein’s ernst.“

„Ich auch!“ Ivo stoppte das Herumgehüpfe und drückte Franz gleich noch einen Kuss auf die Wange – immerhin etwas trockener dieses Mal. „Ich mag Sommersprossen. Vor allem an dir.“

„Das sind keine Sommersprossen“, widersprach Franz. „Ich hab’ in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie Sommersprossen gehabt. Das sind Altersflecken.“

Er schluckte trocken. Sein Hals war mit einem Mal ganz kratzig, wie zugeschnürt, und ihm war, als hätte sich ein tonnenschweres Gewicht auf seine Schultern gelegt. Als wären die Flecken plötzlich viel realer geworden, nur weil er es ausgesprochen hatte.

„Für mich sind’s Sommersprossen.“

Ivo grinste immer noch. Entweder hatte er Franz’ Stimmungsumschwung nicht bemerkt oder es kümmerte ihn gar nicht. Er zog ihn ein wenig zu sich herum, gab ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging dann hinüber zur Dusche. Franz beobachtete ihn ihm Spiegel. Wie er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und in die Wäsche stopfte. Wie er sich nach dem Duschkopf streckt, ihn ein wenig herunterholte und schon mal das Wasser anstellte. Seine Bewegungen waren beschwingt und fließend. Unter seiner sonnengebräunten Haut zeichneten sich seine Muskeln deutlich ab. Leicht und elegant sah es aus.

Warum war Ivo so viel besser in Form als er? Warum hatte er sich nicht so gut gehalten? Ivo war doch fast vier Jahre älter. Und er lebte auch nicht gesünder. Der gleiche Job, die gleichen chaotischen Arbeitszeiten, der gleich Stress, die gleichen unregelmäßigen Essgewohnheiten. Trotzdem sah man ihm fast nichts davon an. Natürlich, er sah nicht mehr so jung aus, wie damals, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Hier und da war ein Fältchen dazu gekommen. Die Haare waren schon seit Ewigkeiten mehr weiß als grau meliert oder gar dunkelblond. Trotzdem sah er locker fünfzehn Jahre jünger aus, als er war. Vor allem, mindestens zehn Jahr jünger als er selbst. Was sah Ivo in ihm? Er konnte doch problemlos Andere kriegen. Jüngere. Hübschere.

„Hm, was meinst jetzt?“

Die Frage riss Franz aus seinen Gedanken. Oh Gott, hatte er das jetzt etwa laut gesagt? Alles? Oder nur die Frage am Ende? Irgendwas bestimmt, sonst würde Ivo ihn jetzt nicht so anschauen. So fragend, prüfend, wie er einen Verdächtigen im Verhör musterte, wenn der sich verraten hatte. Hitze kroch Franz in die Wangen. Sein ganzes Gesicht schien zu glühen. Verdammt, warum musste er denn auch ständig vor sich hin murmeln beim Nachdenken. Das war doch nie für Ivos Ohren bestimmt gewesen. Aber natürlich hatte das jetzt sein Interesse geweckt. Er zog die Hand aus dem Bund seiner Boxershorts, die er eben auszuziehen in Begriff gewesen war, und kam wieder zu Franz herüber. Knapp vor ihm blieb er stehen, musterte ihn noch immer stumm und eindringlich. Franz schluckte abermals. Sein Hals war schon wieder trocken und kratzig wie Sandpapier. Was sollte er jetzt sagen?

„Naja, ich mein’…“ – er räusperte sich – „… ich bin ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste und du… du bist…“ Er stockte, kam sich plötzlich unglaublich dumm vor, ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen.

„… ich bin noch vier Jahre älter als du“, griff Ivo das lose Satzende auf. „Und ich liebe dich! So wie du bist.“

Ivo zog ihm zu sich herum, schlang sie Arme um ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Franz erwiderte den Kuss, lehnte sich leicht gegen Ivo, genoss die Nähe, das Gefühl von Ivos bloßer Haut an seiner eigenen. Ein Gefühl von Wärme kroch durch seinen Körper und er seufzte leise. Eigentlich hätte damit alles gut sein können. War es sonst auch immer gewesen, aber heute ließ sich die hässliche Bestie des Zweifels nicht besänftigen. Unbarmherzig nagte sie an ihm.

„Hätt’st nicht manchmal gern einen Jüngeren? Oder eine Jüngere. Die besser aussieht? Also… halt… na, schau mich halt an!“

Gott, klang das pathetisch. Ivo antwortete denn auch nicht, sondern drückte ihn nur auf Armeslänge von sich weg und tat genau das, wozu er ihn aufgefordert hatte: Er musterte ihn eingehend von Kopf bis Fuß. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich. Franz schluckte trocken. Seine Kehle war plötzlich rau und kratzig, jeder Atemzug tat weg. Ein nervöses Kribbeln breitet sich in seinem Magen aus und ihm war fast schlecht vor Anspannung. Ihm war, als hätte er mit dieser dummen Frage ihre ganze Beziehung auf den Prüfstand gestellt, als hinge jetzt alles von Ivos Antwort ab. Aber das war doch Blödsinn! Liebe hing doch nicht vom Aussehen ab.

_„Liebe hängt vielleicht nicht vom Aussehen ab“_ , flüsterte eine böse Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, _„aber Begehren schon. Und Ivo ist auch nur ein Mann.“_

Franz schluckte abermals, räusperte sich, versuchte sich dazu zu bringen, diese unwürdige Szene abzubrechen, Ivo zu sagen, dass es einfach alles Blödsinn war, dass er seinen dämlichen Anflug von Midlifecrisis einfach ignorieren sollte, doch seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht, klebte nur dick und trocken am Gaumen. Im Hintergrund rauschte die Dusche, verbreitete trotz des offenen Fensters ein subtropisch feuchtes Klima im Bad. Der Spiegel beschlug schon und Ivo schaute ihn noch immer nur wortlos an. Mit jedem Augenblick, der verstrich, wurde das Kribbeln in seinem Magen stärker, kroch ihm langsam den Rücken hinauf in den Nacken, stach und prickelte knapp unter dem Haaransatz.

„Naja“, begann Ivo irgendwann zögerlich und Franz’ Herz sank. „Der Franz, den ich vor dreißig Jahren kennengelernt habe, der war wohl ein bisschen schlanker und fitter, der hatte noch nicht so runde Wangen, noch nicht so viele Falten und die Haare waren auch noch ein bisschen voller–…“

Das fiese Kribbeln explodierte in seinem Kopf, in seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, hämmerte im Rhythmus seines Herzens, übertönte Ivos Stimme. Franz drehte das Gesicht weg, versuchte sich von Ivo loszumachen. Ivo hielt ihn eisern fest, redete einfach weiter, als wäre gar nichts geschehen, als hätte er ihm nicht gerade den ultimativen Tiefschlag verpasst. Franz biss die Zähne zusammen, kämpft gegen den Griff, verstand kaum mehr, als Ivo sagte.

„… dich nicht tauschen wollen. Nicht gegen einen Jüngeren, nicht mal gegen dich selbst vor dreißig Jahren. Hörst?! Niemand ist schöner als du!“

Franz hielt inne, schaute Ivo zweifelnd an. Hatte er nicht gerade … Und jetzt das? Was denn nun? Meinte er das wirklich? Oder wollte er bloß nett sein? Wiedergutmachen, weil er dann doch gemerkt hatte, dass er sich gerade um Kopf und Kragen redete?

„Aber du hast doch grad’…“, fing er an.

„… gesagt, dass du heut’ nimmer aussiehst, wie vor dreißig Jahren“, unterbrach Ivo ihn. „Aber du bist ja auch dreißig Jahre älter. Zum Glück!“

„Warum? Weil’d dich jetzt nimmer so bemühen musst? Hab’ ja sowieso keine Alternativen mehr, gell?“

Es klang bitter und jetzt wo es raus war, hätte Franz es gerne zurückgenommen. Was war denn heute früh los mit ihm, verdammt? Seitdem sie zusammen waren, hatte Ivo nie auch nur einen Hauch des Interesses an anderen Männern oder Frauen gezeigt. Warum machte er ihn dann jetzt so an? Wie konnten ihn so ein paar blöde Altersflecken so aus dem Konzept bringen? Er war nun mal sechzig. Ivo schüttelte nur milde mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, du Depp! Weil wir vor dreißig Jahren gar nicht begriffen hätten, was wir haben.“ Ivo griff nach Franz’ Händen, drückte sie ruhig und bestimmt. „Weißt, ich hab’ keine Ahnung, wo das hinführen wird mit uns und wieviel Zeit uns überhaupt noch bleibt, aber ich will diese Zeit mit niemand anderem verbringen, als mit dir.“ Er hob ihre Hände, küsste Franz sanft auf den Handrücken, schaute ihn über ihre verschränkten Finger hinweg an. „Willst du mich heiraten?“

„Wie …? Was…? Ich … du … h-heiraten?“

Herrgott, klang das beschränkt. Aber das, … das hatte Ivo doch jetzt nicht ernst gemeint, oder? Heiraten? Sie beide? Das war doch ein Witz. Das hatte er doch jetzt nur gesagt, um zu unterstreichen, dass es ihm ernst war, dass er meinte, was er sagte, richtig? Franz räusperte sich, versuchte einen Satz zu formen, eine Frage, Worte, ein paar Laute wenigstens, die irgendwie entfernt an Sprache erinnerten, doch sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Alles, was er zustande brachte, war ein unartikuliertes Krächzen. Ivo starrte ihn an, die Augen viel zu weit aufgerissen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Griff um Franz’ Finger wurde fester. Doch, Ivo meinte die Frage ernst. Vollkommen ernst. Und er hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

Franz schluckte trocken. Das nervöse Flattern im Magen war wieder da. Sanfter dieses Mal, angenehmer. Es kroch durch seinen ganzen Körper bis in den Kopf, hinterließ ein unglaublich leichtes, warmes Gefühl. Ivo wollte ihn heiraten. Ausgerechnet ihn. Nach über dreißig Jahren, die sie einander kannten, nach allem was zusammen erlebt hatten, was sie voneinander gesehen hatten, wollte Ivo trotzdem immer noch den Rest seines Lebens mit ihn verbringen.

Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Haut, erinnerten ihn schmerzhaft daran, dass Ivo noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete. Franz zog ihn zu sich, bis sie Brust an Brust standen, lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Ja, ich will!“, murmelte er leise.

Ivo schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Eine Zungenspitze glitt über seine Lippen und zugleich war da plötzlich so ein Druck gegen seine Brust. Er öffnete den Mund und Ivos Zunge glitt hinein, doch der Druck ließ nicht nach. Franz machte einen halben Schritt zur Seite, versuchte auszuweichen. Ivo folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, hielt den Druck aufrecht, dirigiert ihn langsam aber sicher rückwärts in Richtung Dusche – ohne dabei auch nur eine Sekunde den Körperkontakt zu verlieren. Eher im Gegenteil. Ivos Hände glitten seinen Rücken hinab, kneteten seine Pobacken, nestelten an dem Handtuch um seine Hüften.

„Was wird des jetzt?“, nuschelte er atemlos gegen Ivos Lippen.

„Duschen!“, war die nicht weniger atemlose Antwort. „Wir haben heut’ noch etwas vor.“

„Haben wir? Ich dachte, wir hätten frei.“

„Ringe kaufen.“

„Ringe kaufen?“, echote Franz ungläubig. „Du machst mir einen Antrag uns hast nicht mal Ringe?“

„Ich hab’ improvisiert.“

Für einen Augenblick ließ Ivo von dem Handtuch ab, hakte die Finger in den Bund seiner Boxershorts. Er schob sie über die Hüften, schüttelte sie zu Boden und kickte sie beiseite. Unablässig schob er Franz dabei weiter rückwärts. Die ersten Wassertropfen trafen Franz auf den Schulten und an den Beinen. Unter seinen Fersen spürte er die rauen, feuchten Fliesen der Duschkabine.

„Ich hab’ doch grad’ erst geduscht!“ Der Protest war mehr pro formal ahnte er doch ziemlich genau, dass Ivo mehr als nur Duschen im Sinn hatte.

„Doppelt hält besser!“ Ivo packte das Handtuch, riss es ihm mit einem Ruck herunter und schob ihn in die Dusche. „Außerdem will ich doch sehen, wo du noch alles Sommersprossen hast.“

„Altersflecken!“

„Sommersprossen!“

„Alters–…“

Weiter kam er nicht mehr. Ivo packte ihn mit beiden Händen bei den Wangen, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Ivos Zunge drängte zwischen seine Lippen und dann war ihm auch schon herzlich egal, wie Ivo diese kleinen Pigmentflecken denn jetzt nennen wollte. Er schlang die Arme um Ivo, zog ihn zu sich unter die Dusche. Warmes Wasser prasselte auf sie herunter, Ivo küsste ihn, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe, und eigentlich war das Leben in diesem Moment ziemlich perfekt.

„Für mich sind’s trotzdem Sommersprossen“, schnaufte Ivo atemlos, als sie den Kuss unterbrachen.

„Spinner!“

„Volim te!“

„Ich dich auch.“

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
